Batman: The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul
Cast * Jason O'Mara – Bruce Wayne / Batman ** Morena Baccarin - White Ghost /Talia al Ghul ** Sean Maher – Dick Grayson / Nightwing ** Tiya Sircar - Nyssa al Ghul ** Stuart Allan – Damian Wayne / Robin ** Peyton R. List-Barbara Gordon / Batgirl ** James Garrett -Alfred Pennyworth ** Clancy Brown -Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner ** Shemar Moore as Victor Stone/Cyborg ** Enrico Colantoni -Felix Faust ** Bruce Thomas -James Gordon ** Sachie Alessio -Lady Shiva/Sandra Wu-San ** Giancarlo Esposito -Ra's Al Ghul Plot a Cave near Nanda Parbat we see a man in white robes coved we see the larazar pit cut in a shape of a scorcer pendalgon we see a dead bone body in the center and Felix faust , is evening batman goes after bronze tiger who is trying to steal a truck full of jewels he stops him and James Gordon arrives and tells him thank you bronze tiger says he have not seen the last of him at wayne manor Dick pulls in he gets out of the car in a suit and looks upset he goes up the stairs and is stop by Damian saying he thorught starfire was going for the thanksgiving weekend, Dick tells Damian he throught he was not comeing until tomorrow ,a bit later both Dick and Damian are sitting on the steps saying what there life has been with Damian at boarding school and Dick living with Starfire Dick says he ask her to marry him and she got mad and left earth , until on a morcyle Barbara Gordon comes up saying you both ready for the long weekend where Alfred got to show him something Script Nanda Parbat in a cave fire on polls and a laraza pit in a shape of a pentagon with a dead man body in the center the white robe man walks up to a man chanting White Robe women: is everything ready {man chanting} Felix m''an stop puts down his hood it is Felix Faust from Justice league Dark'' Felix : It is we just need the Host body by the next moon White Robe women: Dont worried i already send people to retrieve him , soon he will be in are hands Felix: are you sure this is what you want , I mean Ra Al Ghul is a dangerous man maybe the world better off with out him white Robe women: 'you speak like that again and i will cut out your tougne do you understand ''Felix starts to laugh 'Felix:'if you do that then who will cast the spell to bring Ra al ghul back there not many magic issuer that will performe is '''white Robe women: just make sure your ready white man starts to leave '' '''Felix:' you just make sure my award is ready white man looks at Felix then leaves Gotham city night police sirens going we see police cars all getting smach up the big truck zooming by then we see the batmoble chasing it at the dock batman hits the tire causing the truck to fall over Brozen Tiger get out and trys to get the stuff out of the truck batman appears Batman: I think its time for you to stop Brozen Tiger : why if it is bat , batman they both here police sirens Brozen tiger : I'm not going back in Brozen tiger starts to run batman goes after him he gets to the edge of the dock ready to jump Batman grabs him he trys to fight it Batman: stop fight me Polices car pulls out and they get out James Gordon gets out Brozen tiger:'i told you im not going back ''Brozen tiger cuts batman arm and falls in the water Gordon comes up 'Gordon:'you just dont stop even on the long weekend holiday '''Batman : he might to use the water to get into the swears Gordon: dont worry we get it cover however you should Gordon truns around and see Batman in the batmorblie and drives away Scene to Wayne manor a car is driving towards the house out comes Dick in a suit with bags goes up the steps Damian :'''I throught Starfire was coming too or did that change '''Dick: I throught you where not coming until tomorrow a bit later we see Dick now sitting beside Damian Damian:wow you ask her to marry you and she left planet damian laughs Dick:'''its not like that ok she thinks well it would not be a good thing if we marry cause we are different speacies '''Damian: but you lived together you slept Dick: ok dont finish that sentence , I cant talk to you about this Dick gets up Damian :'you know i'm 15 now i am not a child and you and I have come a long wait when we first met ''Dick smiled they a Motorcycle comes up its Barbara Damian gets up '''Barbara: good eveing boys is the bat home Dick and Damian : NO Barbara: i need to talk to him is about just them Barbara gets hit with an arrow in the shoulder Dick looks up and see many men shround them all point arrows DIck:Barbara Dick beside her lifting him in her arms Damian : the legaue of assisent but why are they here Dick: get Barbara inside i hand this Damian : really there like 25 of them and i have experice fight like an assiant member so maybe you should get Barbara inside Dick: no is not the time to be a hero Damian Damian; your the one that whats to be the hero ,and i think i have become a better fight then you Dick: oh we are so not going there Women: stand down Dick and Damian Barbara look on to see the league member stand down and a women walks towards them one behind her is shiva from Batman hush Damian: it cant be Nyssa ,Shiva Dick: you know them Damian: you can say that Thats Lady Shiva she was loyal to my grandfather and the Al Ghul family Shiva: now I'm loyal to Lady Nyssa Al Ghul Damian: she my aunt Nyssa that my grandfather banshih when i was 6 Nyssa: you have grown up a lot Damian Damian: why are you here Nyssa Nyssa: we need help from the Batman your father someone want to bring back my father from the dead Dick,Damian, Barbara; What Alfred opens the door Dick :'''we need to get Barbara down stairs '''Nyssa: you mean the batcave good we come to and discuss more of this Dick: ah no Damian: its alright Dick we can trust her Dick ; are you sure i mean you haven't seem her in 10 years Damian ; i also trust her i was close with her since i was born he train me the most Dick; alright but the rest of them stay Dick points to the league of assitne members Scene inside the batcave only Nyssa and Shiva were brought in Barbara on the table while Alfred paches her up Dick and Damian listing to want Nyssa is saying batmorblie comes in batman not happy '' '''Batman :' you have a lot of explaining to do Damian Damian : yeah and you want to here this she has news Batman: well this better be life or death, I dont care who she is you should haven't never brought her in here Nyssa : It is Bruce wayne and you dont need that mask here Batman looks at Damian Daimen; i didnt say anything Batman takes off the mask Nyssa: '''my name is Nyssa Al ghul Ra was my father and he banshi me from the legaue of assiants and now someone know as the white ghost wants to bring back my father he has a sorcere that can do it however due to the state of his body it would be almost impostal to put his soul in it . '''Batman : then how does this man plan to bring Ra al ghul back Shiva: by putting him in another body .... yours Dick: you didn't tell us this part how do you know thats true Nyssa: the white ghost has been watch your house Nyssa shows eveyone pictures of wayne manor '' '''Dick:' alright now what do you want us too do Nyssa :'come with us to Nanda Parbat help us fight this threat because if Ra returns to the land of the liveing he will take over this world and with this ''Nyssa hold up a rock '''Barbara : the rock of philosher Dick: What Barbara: that would give a person immortaily so they say Bruce; no we will not help you Shiva; lets not forgot that you own me for my help last year when you went up against Hush Bruce; its still no this is your problem Damian; I help Nyssa Bruce truns to Damian Bruce; i said no Damian; with all do repect father this is my family problem im al ghul and they are comeing after you we need to stop him we need to bring the fight to them Bruce; its too dangous Damian Damian ; im going to stop him from getting you Dick; i going to bruce you told me to never run from a fight Bruce; then i guess Nyssa : now will you help us Barbara: im coming as well i always wanted to go to Nanda parbat Damien: trust me your not missing much Dick: sorry Barbara but in the state your in you cant Nyssa : but she can by staying here and guarding this rock,' Nyssa hands Barbara the rock she states at it '' '''Nyssa' ; guard this with your life scene changes to morining in a boat on the water heading to on the edge of the boat Damian looks on the water Nyssa comes up to him Nyssa :'''i cant get over how your grown '''Damian : thats what happens when time goes by Nyssa: you looks so much like him bruce and you even now sound like him act like him but you have your mother's eye Talia eyes at least there something of my sister still in you Damian: stop the chantering and why do you not want your father back , i mean i know he banish you but still he your father i throught family met everything to you Nyssa: It does but my father your grandfather was evil its cause of him that set my Brother and sister to dead he put evil in there heart as well as mine i am bless when he banish me was the best days of my life i was free i bet you felt the same why when you lived with your father Damian; well it wasnt that prefect i we were both from different world at the time so we didnt get along Nyssa: I sure your father loves you , just as much as your mother did before she died Damian: well not at the end she wanted me dead Nyssa: Damian she was still your mother and she dead so you cant hate her Damian : you no what aunt Nyssa it really not the right time to talk about my mother so lets just foues on why we are going to Nanda Parba ok Nyssa grabs Damian arm Nyssa; im sorry about the time I missed watch your grow but i do love you Damian and i want you to open up to me Damian; Aunt Nyssa im sorry but its not the time Damian leaves Shiva comes up Shiva:'''we be there just before night fall we need to be ready the white ghost might have know that we are coming with help '''Nyssa; we stop them i dont know how many league memeber now follow him i have a hand hull of soilder we will take back my home. scene changes to Bruce and Dick in a room talking Dick: Maybe we shouldn't be doing this , I mean we are going right to them maybe we should have just stay out of it Bruce:'The people that follow Ra will still fine away to bring him back if not in me in someone else at least by us going we can final put a end to legaue of assiant DicK: ''Dick looks at his phone still no messages from star fire he has a look on his face Scene night fall in Nanda parbet place '''Nyssa: the entress to the caves is over here Damian: being back here brings back memories scene Nanda Parbat in a cave league of assian member carrying Damian who is out cold and lays him in the center of laraza pit pentgon beside ra al ghul bones Damian starts to wake up he panics he cant move Damian: i cant move white ghost; sh sh Damian :'''why cant i move '''White Ghost: you were givin a parazyal injection you can try all you want you will not be able to move Damian: Who are you White Ghost; you know who im Damian White Ghost takes of his hood Damian look shock Damian; mom what your alive how Talia ; Its a long story, and if we had more time ,but you your sacfirce today will Damian; sacfaice i would never Ra is a dangous man uncle we cant bring him back Dusan; he will bring us lead us in a new arc